Detik - Detik Kelulusan
by NabilaHana
Summary: Mereka akan lulus. Lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka dan lulus menyelesaikan misi mereka. Tapi, sulit untuk melepaskannya. Koro-sensei tahu, hari ini akan datang. Semua sedih ketika sang guru akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi seperti dulu. Hanya ada sebuah barang yang ia tinggalkan.
**Detik-detik Kelulusan**

.

.

Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui. Cerita ini hanya sebuah inspirasi dari Ansatsu Kyoushitu.

Warning! OOC, typo bersebaran, EYD belum yakin bener semua.

Rated : T

(3-E Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Koro-sensei, Nagisa S.)

.

.

.

Mereka akan lulus. Lulus dari SMP Kunugigaoka dan lulus menyelesaikan misi mereka. Tapi, sulit untuk melepaskannya. Koro-sensei tahu, hari ini akan datang. Semua sedih ketika sang guru akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi seperti dulu. Hanya ada sebuah barang yang ia tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **Detik-detik Kelulusan**

.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa POV

Tinggal menghitung dengan jari saja menjelang kelulusan murid kelas 3 Kunugigaoka Junior High School dilaksanakan. Tapi, itulah puncak ketakuatan kami. Sampai saat ini, Koro-sensei belum juga terbunuh. Meskipun kami telah mengetahui jika Koro- _sensei_ akan tetap mati.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi kami berpisah dengan gedung sekolah kelas 3-E. Dan, setiap kenangan yang kami rasakan akan hilang begitu saja. Tapi, aku...aku berjanji akan kembali ke sekolah ini. Ya, kembali untuk kelas 3-E. Namun, bukan sebagai murid, melainkan seorang guru.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , hey, sadarkan dirimu!" seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku, tidak lain adalah Kayano. Aku melirik kearahnya dan mengela nafas berat.

"Ne, Kayano- _san_ , bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Koro- _sensei_ meninggal?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit keraguan. Kayano tersenyum sedih dia melihat ke langit.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin melindungi Koro- _sensei_ , seperti yang kakakku telah lakukan. Tapi, ini tentang satu orang mati atau semua mati. Jadi..." Jawabnya.

"Itu benar, Kayano- _chan_! Untuk itu, kalian harus belajar untuk ujian terakhir dan lebih giat membunuh _sensei_." Kata seorang guru yang datang dengan kekuatan 20 mach-nya.

"Koro- _sensei_! Sejak kapan anda datang?!" Teriak kelas 3-E.

Normal POV

Dentuman demi dentuman di keluarkan kurang lebih 30 siswa yang berada di sana. Namun, sang guru tetap berhasil menghindar. Keberhasilan mereka semakin lama semakin meningkat. Contohnya sekarang, dua tentakel gurunya sudah hilang.

"Hari ini kalian semangat sekali, itu bagus." Kata Koro- _sensei_.

"Tetap saja, Koro-sensei selalu menghindar, kami jadi tidak bisa membunuh _sensei_." Jawab Sugino.

"Minna- _san_ , kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Sekarang bersihkan kelas," perintah Koro- _sense_ _i_ _._

Koro- _sensei_ berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat hamparan awan di langit biru. Ia memikirkan masa lalunya.

#Flasback_on

Dulu tidak seperti ini. Kelas 3-E begitu suram dan tidak percaya diri. Selalu direndahkan dan mengalah pada murid-murid di gedung utama. Namun, hilangnya Yukimura-sensei dan kedatangan orang-orang dari pemerintahan mengubah mereka.

"Aku harap kalian mengerti apa yang akan kubicarakan ini adalah rahasia negara. Saya adalah Karasuma, dan Orang ini adalah monster yang telah melenyapkan 70% bagian dari bulan. Dia memiliki kekuatan 20 mach." Kata seseorang dari pemerintahan. Sambil menjelaskan, dia mencoba menikam monster gurita di hadapan kelas 3-E.

"Kami ingin, kalian membunuh monster ini sebelum kelulusan. Atau tidak bumi akan hancur. Entah apa alasannya dia menginginkan menjadi seorang guru disini. Tapi, dengan begitu kami bisa mengawasinya." Kata Karasuma lagi.

"Hee?!"

"Nufufufu...pemerintah saja tidak bisa membunuhku. Apa mungkin kalian bisa?" Kata monster gurita tersebut dan wajahnya menunjukkan beberapa garis belang hijau-kuning.

#flashback_off

Koro- _sensei_ kembali teringat saat Karasuma- _sensei_ datang dan menjadi guru olahraga untuk kelas 3-E. Kehadiran Irina-sensei dalam mengajarkan bahasa asing untuk murid-muridnya. Kegagalan kelas 3-E dalam mencapai 50 besarnya saat UTS. Ah tidak terasa sebentar lagi semua itu akan berakhir.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhir mereka dengan murid-murid di gedung utama. Semuanya berhasil memasuki 50 besar meskipun lawannya sangat tangguh. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cemas akan hal itu, mereka lebih mencemaskan 3 hari lagi bumi akan di hancurkan oleh guru mereka. Kini untuk hal tersebut, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat tanpa di dampingi oleh Karasuma- _sensei_ ataupun Irina- _sensei_.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Isogai, selaku ketua.

"Sebaiknya kita membuat rencana dan membunuhnya sehari sebelum kelulusan kita hingga Koro- _sensei_ benar-benar terbunuh." Kata Sugino. Semuanya setuju.

" _Minna_ , aku teringat akan sesuatu." Kata Terasaka.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian ingat, ketika Shinigami gadungan itu mencoba membunuh Koro- _sensei_? Dia bahkan belum membunuh satu pun tentakelnya. Lalu, saat Kayano ataupun Itona yang mencoba membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dengan tentakel pemberian Shiro untuknya. Koro- _sensei_ tidak mati,"

"Ne, kamu hanya takut Terasaka- _kun_ " Kata Karma bermain-main dengan pisau anti-sensei.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Koro-sensei terbunuh. Banyak hal yang ia berikan untuk kita. Bahkan dia telah mengajari semua hal pada kita. Dia ingin kita menjadi yang terbaik." Kata Kayano.

"Kamu benar, Kayano-san. Tapi, kita harus membunuhnya karena ini tentang satu atau semua yang terbunuh." Jawab Nakamura.

Semua tampak sedih. Karena gurunya, mereka menjadi sepeti itu. Karena gurunya, mereka harus menjadi seorang pembunuh. Bahkan, ketika mereka tidak ingin guru itu di bunuh oleh tangan mereka. Tapi, pemerintah telah mempercayakannya pada mereka. Ya, karena hanya mereka saja yang dapat membunuh. Koro-sensei dengan ikatan guru dengan murid. Bahkan, mereka merasa Koro-sensei adalah Ayahnya yang lain.

19 Maret (23:30)

Semua murid memegang setiap tentakel Koro-sensei. Dengan perhitungan akurat Ritsu. Dengan rencana Karma dan Itona. Dengan persatuan kelas 3-E. Mereka berhasil menahan Koro-sensei. Kini hanya tinggal menikam jantung Koro-sensei.

"Minna- _san_ , kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik. Sensei bangga dengan kalian. Sekarang Koro- _sensei_ memiliki satu permintaan terakhir. Teruslah berusaha. Lalu..."

"Koro- _sensei_ CEPATLAH!" (Kelemahan koro-sensei nomor ...- tidak dapat fokus dalam keadaan genting)

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang akan membunuh sensei? Bagaimana denganmu Karasuma- _sensei_? Irina- _sensei_?" Tanya Koro-sensei.

"Tidak. Kami sudah puas melakukan percobaan membunuh terhadapmu yang dilakukan dengan baik oleh murid kelas 3-E. Bagaimana jika Nagisa saja, apa kamu tidak keberatan?"

Nagisa menggeleng lemah. Dia berjalan mendekati Koro-sensei dan mengenggam kuat-kuat pisau yang ia pegang. Dia tidak kuat untuk melihat gurunya tersebut.

"Baiklah, saatnya absen untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Ketika satu per satu nama mereka dipanggil mereka teringat sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

1\. Akabane Karma, saat itu, Koro-sensei pernah berjanji akan melindunginya dan mengasahnya agar tetap membunuhnya.

2\. Isogai Yuuma, Koro-sensei pernah mengajaknya ke Afrika hanya untuk Ujian semester 1.

3\. Taiga Okajima, saat bimbingan konseling, Koro-sensei menyemangatinya dan setuju dengan pilihannya sebagai fotografer. Dia juga bisa mengerjakan soal mtk dengan mudah berkat Koro-sensei.

4\. Hinata Okano dengan kelincahannya saat melakukan misi pembunuhan koro-sensei pada liburan musim panas.

5\. Manami Okuda, saat Koro-sensei menipunya, dia sadar dia juga harus mempelajari bahasa bukan hanya IPA tapi semua pelajaran.

6\. Megu Kataoka dengan ajaran Koro-sensei.

7\. Kayano Kaede, Koro-sensei pernah membantunya dalam mengambil tentakelnya ataupun saat makan pudding bersama.

8\. Yukiko Kanzaki dengan kata-kata yang menyadarkannya saat itu

9\. Tomohito Sugino, dengan perkataan Koro-sensei dia menjadi bersemangat lagi untuk bermain softball.

10\. Ryunosuke Chiba & Rinka Hayami, keduanya dengan nasehat Koro-sensei

11\. Ryoma Terasaka, pengorbanan Koro-sensei demi murid-muridnya

12\. Nakamura Rio, bimbingan konseling Koro-sensei menyadarkannya

13\. Takuya Muramatsu, pujian Koro-sensei untukknya saat festival berlangsung. Dan bantuan Koro-sensei untuk mengembangkan usaha keluarganya.

14\. Ritsu, ketika teman sekelasnya merasa tidak nyaman, Koro-sensei mengubahnya.

15\. Itona Horibe, Koro-sensei membantunya dalam masalah keluarganya.

Masayoshi Kimura, Kirara Hazama, Sumire Hara, Yuzuki Fuwa, Maehara Hiroto, Hinano Kurahasi, Sosuke sugaya, Kotaro Takebayashi, Toka Yada, Taisei Yoshida mereka juga memikirkan kenangan masing-masing. Dan, jangan lupakan Nagisa Shiota yang selalu di bantu Koro-sensei dalam masalahnya yang sesulit apapun, seorang guru yang patut ia banggakan.

Nagisa mencengkram kuat-kuat pisaunya dan segera menikam gurunya dengan sedih dan berlinang air mata.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , bunuhlah aku dengan senyumanmu." Kata Koro-sensei.

Nagisa mencoba tersenyum dan menikam jantung Koro-sensei dibalik dasinya. Koro-sensei terbunuh tepat pergantian hari. Dan, tubuh Koro-sensei berubah menjadi butiran-butiran hangat. Bahkan, hal itu membuat semua orang menangis untuk kematian guru terhebatnya. Koro-sensei, matilah dengan tenang. Dan, satu-satunya barang yang akan selalu mereka simpan adalah, buku terakhir Koro-sensei yang ia berikan pada kelas 3-E. 'Seberkas kenangan kelas 3-E'

"Selamat tinggal, Koro- _sensei_ "

* * *

Hai, aku baru saja menulis di fandom ini. Minna- _san_ request Cerita asal bukan Mature, Yaoi, Yuri, dsb. Maklum, author masih remaja belum boleh nulis kayak gitu *peace*

Silahkan REVIEW, senpai, Sensei, Minna...


End file.
